evening with you
by miisilveru
Summary: "apa kau tahu? Sangat menyenangkan jika melihatmu dari atas seperti ini"    Summary gak jelas deh   '. This is ShishiTori oneshoot.    Warning! Yaoi dan bahasa 'amburadul' .. penggambaran yang tidak terasa. Don't like, don't read.


Hajimemashite minna-san.. boku wa Mieao desu. Hyahaha

Hmmm,, setelah sekian lama saya 'melihat-lihat' fandom ini, akhirnya saya memberanikan diri untuk menulis fic disini. Oya, saya ini Author baru…. Dan saya sangat cinta Silver Pair ^^ hehe

Bisa dibilang kalau fic-fic saya ini terbilang sangat geje dan aneh, tapi… saya harap para senpai-tachi sekalian dapat menyempatkan diri untuk membacanya dan juga meriview jika berkenan.

Sa,, douzo yoroshiku~

**Disclaimer** : Konomi Takeshi

**Genre ** : Romance

**Rating ** : T

**Summary** : "apa kau tahu? Sangat menyanangkan jika melihatmu dari atas seperti ini"

Summary gak jelas deh =='

This is ShishiTori oneshoot.

Warning! Yaoi dan bahasa 'amburadul' .. penggambaran yang tidak terasa. Don't like, don't read.

Well, lest read

Sore hari adalah waktu yang sangat menyenangkan bagi sebagian orang. Ya, waktu dimana kita bisa bersantai sesuka hati, melepaskan semua beban atas aktvitas di siang hari. Udara dingin yang berhembus sangat menyegarkan pikiran, menyentuh lembut setiap helaian rambut. terlihat burung yang siap kembali kesarang, bunga-bunga pun siap untuk menutup kelopaknya, serta suara rumput yang bergemuruh lembut terhempas angin.

Kuning kemerahan terpancar diatas langit, indah.. pemandangan yang begitu mempesona, akan begitu terasa sempurna jika kita bisa melihat indahnya matahari terbenam. Ya, bagi Ootori Choutarou pemandangan sore hari begitu berarti karena bisa membuat hatinya tenang, sejuk, dan damai.. ia sangat menyukainya. Maka, disinilah ia sekarang, di halaman samping kuil sakura, tempat yang paling cocok untuk melihat matahari terbenam dengan jelas dan begitu dekat, bersama dengan Senpai tercintanya Shishido Ryou.

"masih ada waktu 10menit lagi sebelum matahari terbenam, bagaimana kalau kita berdoa dulu di kuil?" ucap Shishido pada Kohai tercintanya. "unn,, baiklah". Mereka berduapun akhirnya pergi ke kuil, dipeganginya masing-masing tambang yang menguntai kebawah, dan digerakkannya perlahan. Efek suara yang berupa dentingan loncengpun mulai terdengar. Mereka lakas menepukan tangannya sebanyak dua kali dan di lanjutkan dengan pemejaman mata, tertunduk, dan terhanyut dalam doa masing-masing.

"aku berharap bisa selalu bersama Shishido-san."

"eh?"

Ucap Shishido kaget saat mendengar suara yang dikeluarkan Ootori, sontak ia tak mampu kembali berkonsentrasi pada doanya lalu dialihkan pandangannya pada Ootori.

"a-apa maksudnya, Choutarou?" Tanya Shishido dengan muka yang sedikit memerah. Ootori hanya tersenyum kecil, dilemparinya dua buah koin pada sebuah kotak panjang yang berdiri kokoh ditempat doa, pertanda doanya yang selesai. "maksudnya, aku ingin selalu berada disisi Shishido-san ^^". Jawabnya, masih dengan senyumannya yang lembut. Shishido memalingkan mukanya kemudian ia melakukan hal yang sama dengan pemuda berambut putih pucat itu, yaitu melemparkan dua buah koin.

"a-aku juga begitu /."

"lalu doa Shishido-san apa?"

"eh, bukan apa-apa kok. Cuma doa yang biasa saja."

"curang ah, aku kan udah ngasih tahu doaku."

"tapi aku kan tidak memintamu untuk mengucapkannya? Ah, sudahlah.. sudah waktunya, ayo kita lihat sunset!"

Shishido pergi meninggalkan Ootori yang cemberut. "dasar tidak jujur ".

.

.

.

Besar, warna kuning kemerahan itu jatuh perlahan.. menampakkan jelas pada dua pasang bola mata yang memperhatikannya lekat, penuh kekaguman.

"I..ini hebat sekali Shishido-san *o*".

"kau suka?"

"suka sekali /, darimana Shishido-san tahu tempat sebagus ini?"

"hehe,, aku sering kesini bersama ibuku jika ia sedang bertangkar dengan ayah."

"gyaaaaaa,, terimakasih Shishido-san!"

Ootori menggabruk(?) tubuh Shishido dengan erat, tampak wajah Shishido yang memerah bagaikan tomat yang siap di panen, hal itupun sukses membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"heii,,heii. Choutarou /"

.

.

.

Warna hitampun mulai menampakkan wujudnya, tak terasa malampun telah tiba. Mereka yang kedinginan dengan udara malam bersiap untuk pulang. Mereka bergegas pergi meninggalkan kuil dan siap menuruni tangga menuju kebawah.

"memang untuk mencapai kesini butuh pengorbanan."

"ya,, melelahkan sekali."

Yah,, memang tentunya berat untuk bisa sampai ke kuil sakura itu, kita harus merelakan diri menaiki sekitar 800 anak tangga untuk dapat mencapainya. Secara kuil itu teletak di pertangahan gunung.

Meraka berjalan beriringan dengan shishido didepan dan Ootori dibelakang. Tak lama Shishido menghentikan langkahnya.

"hei, choutarou?"

"ya, Shishido-san?"

Kini jajaran mereka sama, diposisi anak tangga yang sama.

"coba kau turun dua tangga?"

"eh, memangnya kenapa?"

"sudah..jangan banyak nanya, turun saja."

Ootori pun akhirnya menuruti perkataan senpainya itu, tentu saja dengan rasa bingung. Perlahan ia menuruni satu persatu dari anak tanga itu, dan saat ia telah sampai di tangga ke dua yang dimaksud, saat berbalik, tiba-tiba tangan Shishido menarik kepala Ootori kearahnya..di ciumnya lembut bibir tipis kohainya itu…lembut, dan begitu dalam. Ootori hanya bisa terkaget atas kejadian yang begitu tiba-tiba itu, wajahnya memerah, dilebarkannya mata coklatnya, berusaha melihat akan samar wajah didekatnya. Tidak ada cahaya kecuali cahaya sang rembulan. Setelah dirasanya cukup, Shioshido melepaskan ciuman hangatnya. Tersenyum.

"kau tadi tanya aku berdoa apakan?

Ootori hanya mengangguk.

"aku berdoa supaya suatu hari nanti tinggiku bisa melampauimu=)".

"eh, kenapa?"

"apa kau tahu? Sangat menyanangkan jika melihatmu dari atas seperti ini." Jawabnya dengan sedikit tertawa.

"lalu Shishido-san ingin setinggi apa? Tinggiku kan 185, 185 loh…"

"hmmm….entahlah, mungkin..…" Shishido berfikir sejenak.

"seperti Kabaji."

"gyaaah jangan! Itu mengerikan!" reflek Oototi.

"eh, mengerikan? Choutarou, maksudmu?"

"eh, eh,, b-bukan apa-apa kok. Hahahaha."

"nah loh, ketahuan ya kalau kau juga menganggap Kabaji 'mengerikan'?"

"a-apa? Siapa bilang? Aku tak bilang seperti itu kok /"

"sudah jelas-jelas tadi bilang."

"nggaaaaakk.. haha Shishido-san sudahlah."

"oh, tidak bisa…"

Shisido pun dengan hati riang terus mendesak kearah kohainya, sementara Ootori yang terdesakpun kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terjatuh, tepatnya mereka berdua terjatuh. Dan untugnya Cuma berjarak dua anak tangga lagi untuk sampai ke dasar, jadi mereka tidak kenapa-kenapa.

"kau gak apa-apa, Choutarou?"

"unn,, aku baik-baik saja kok."

Kini situasinya: Ootori tergeletak di bawah dengan kaki yang masih di atas tangga, sementara Shishido dengan enaknya menindihi badan Ootori. Mereka tertawa terbahak-bahik mengingat kejadian konyol yang tadi meraka buat, sampai akhirnya meraka mendekatkan diri satu sama lain, dan kembali berciuman. Lembut,, dan hangat.

-owari-

Hiheiii,, gimana gimana gimana fic-ku ini? Gaje kan, gaje kan, gaje kan? Hyahaha XDD

Saya akan sangat berterima kasih jika Senpai-tachi mau meriview fic ini, saya menantikannya….

Terimakasih =^.^=


End file.
